


Highway to Hell

by spikeshinizzle87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clairvoyance, Demons, Dreamwalking, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, My First AO3 Post, Precognition, Romance, Violence, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikeshinizzle87/pseuds/spikeshinizzle87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman needs Dean and Sam's help and will do whatever she can to convince them to help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highway to Hell

<p>Chapter 1 – Dreams Now here I go again, I see the crystal visions. I keep my visions to myself. It's only me "I've been looking for you guys." A quiet feminine voice said from behind Dean. He spun around startled only to find a petite woman with a tangle of black hair that fell to her waist and piercing blue eyes that seemed to see to his soul.   
  
"Who are you and why are you in my dream?" Dean warily asked.   
  
"My name is Arya and I'm a dream walker. And if I've done my homework correctly and found the right dream, you're Dean and your brother is Sam." She replied stepping closer to Dean who automatically took a step backwards. She stopped moving and held her hands up in surrender. "I'm not going to hurt you…"  
  
 "Excuse me for not believing you but they all say that." Dean sarcastically replied looking her over. She was clad in an oversize t-shirt and denim shorts, she didn't look threatening at all but looks are deceiving as proven time and time again.  
  
 "Ok I'll give you that. I've been looking for you and your brother because I need to hire your services." She explained nervously rocking back and forth on her heels.   
  
"Well 1 we aren't for hire and 2 hire us for what?" He asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.   
  
"If you're not for hire then why I need you doesn't matter." She replied smiling prettily at him, walking slowly towards him.   
  
"You always interrupt peoples dream?" He asked in a smart ass tone looking into her eyes and instantly becoming lost unable to look away.   
  
"You're going to come to Missoula Montana and help me." She said in a calm soothing tone.   
  
Dean shook his head which felt fuzzy all of the sudden. "Why would I do that?" He incredulously asked.   
  
"You're going to come to Missoula Montana and help me." She repeated staring him in the eyes.   
  
"Ok." He happily agreed.   
  
"What's your number so I can call you and you know this was a real dream?" She asked still looking into his eyes. He told her his number and was just about to ask her a question when everything went out of focus.   
  
"Damnit." Arya swore. "I'll be calling you soon make sure you have your phone on." Was the last thing he heard before he woke up with a start.  
  
 "Jeez Dean I thought you were in a coma or something. I've never had such a hard time waking you up." Sam worriedly told Dean. "Everything ok?"  
  
 "I had a weird dream… It felt so real." Dean replied stretching as he stood up.   
  
"What happened?" Sam asked as he threw his clothes into his bag so he could go to the laundry mat.   
  
"I met this girl Arya." Dean started to explain.   
  
"Wait what do you mean you met this girl? You were asleep Dean." Sam interrupted with a confused look on his face.   
  
"Do you want to hear it or not?" Dean asked shooting Sam a stfu look before continuing. "I met this girl Arya who needed our help with something. She said she was a dream walker. It was so real Sam it was creepy. But I know it's not real because she hasn't called me like she said she would." He explained picking up his phone to make sure it was on. Almost as if on cue it rang. "Hello?" Dean warily answered.   
  
"Remember me?" Came the throaty voice he remembered from his dream.   
  
"So it was real!" He exclaimed in astonishment. What was this? It was weird as hell and he didn't know what to make of the situation. He thought for sure it had been a dream and now to discover it wasn't. Weird shit definitely.   
  
She laughed. "Yes it was real very real. Are you still willing to possibly help me out?" She asked in a pleading tone. "Please." She added as an afterthought.   
  
"Well we need more to go off of then you need help. How do we know it's not a trap or something?" Dean looked at Sam finally and noticed the incredulous look he was getting.   
  
"I'll make you a deal meet me in Missoula and I'll tell you everything I know. I'll give you guys 300 bucks to cover gas and all that. If you decide not to help me, then no harm no foul." She explained and there was a long pause as Dean thought it over.   
  
"Alright we'll meet you in Missoula." He agreed avoiding Sam's glare knowing he was not happy. "What the hell Dean." He heard him mutter.   
  
"I'll get a hold of you when we're in town.” He added before hanging up his cell phone. "Dean what the hell is going on?" Sam asked as he sat on the bed and stared angrily at Dean waiting for answers. Reasonable answers, not some half-assed I'm king hear me roar, I make the decisions answer.   
  
"That was the girl Arya from what I thought was my dream but apparently wasn't. She needs our help and will explain it all when we get there. She's going to give us money to cover the gas so what's the harm in going?" Dean explained trying to wrap his head around everything and tried to figure out why he felt so compelled to help her.   
  
"Since when are we for hire and why the hell didn't you talk to me first before agreeing to this. I have some say in what we do ya know. You can't always jump in and make the decisions." Sam hotly replied as he resumed putting his clothes in his bag, a little more forcefully now.   
  
"I'm sorry Sammy. She seems in desperate need for our help and if she's willing to pay what's the problem? It's not like we're rolling in the dough ya know?" Dean asked starting to get defensive for some reason and upset that Sam wasn't on board to go help Arya.   
  
"Dean we don't know this woman and you don't find it the slightest bit weird that she shows up in your dreams asking us for help? We haven't dealt with a dream walker before. Sure there was the one time with that guy and the dream root but if she's a dream walker she doesn't need anything to help her do that. It just sounds fishy and like a trap." Sam replied wondering what the hell had gotten into Dean. Why he was so gun ho about helping this woman, yes he knew Dean would go to great lengths to sleep with a pretty woman but this seemed a little too far. It was almost like he was brain washed into helping her.   
  
"We'll meet her somewhere of our choosing so we can be prepared. Its fine now let's go." Dean grabbed his bag and headed towards the door.   
  
"Dean..." Sam started unsure of what to say or do to convince him that this was a bad idea.   
  
"Sammy you in or out? Haven't got all day." Dean snapped opening the door.   
  
"In. Someone's gotta watch your back on this fool mission." Sam muttered the last bit under his breath.   
  
"I heard that." Dean laughed as he headed out the door. He threw his bag in the trunk and waited for Sam to check them out and see where Missoula was from here.   
  
"Surprisingly we're not that far from Missoula only a couple hours. Big coincidence there." Sam was worried everything about this sounded wrong. Why was Dean so adamant about helping a complete stranger? He wasn't going to let Dean live this down if something happened. She was probably a gorgeous female and that was why Dean was all about "helping" her. More like help get into her pants knowing Dean.   
  
Arya's POV   
  
The short glimpses she caught of the future didn't bode well. Someone was coming, someone who wanted to hurt her and use her. That's why she tracked down Dean and his brother, she'd heard a lot about them from hunters passing through town. They always came into the bar where she worked where the clientele was pretty much all hunters. There were even a few rooms in back which they could rent out and catch up on sleep if needed.   
  
She nervously checked her phone to see how long it had been since she spoke with Dean, it'd been 3 hours already. They had to have been near enough for her to have been able to slip into Dean's dream. The farthest that her ability worked that she knew of was 4 hours. She'd been trying to get into Dean or Sam's dreams for 3 weeks now, Ever since she had heard of them.   
  
She went into the bathroom to straighten up so she looked better. She knew Dean was a ladies' man and she was not afraid to use her looks to her advantage. She was going to see if they'd meet her at her work so if they wanted they could talk to the other hunters. One thing she did feel guilty about however was using her compulsion to get him to agree to help her but at this point she was desperate.   
  
She had just finished straightening her hair so it fell to her butt when her phone rang. It was Dean telling her they were in town. They agreed to meet her at her work and she gave them directions. She took the time to apply some makeup so they could ask around about her if they wanted.   
  
"She wants to meet at her work which is fine because we can ask around about her." Dean told Sam his hand determinedly gripping the steering wheel. Following her directions he pulled into the parking lot of the bar a few minutes later and was surprised to see that it reminded him a lot of Harvelles Roadhouse. A lot. It was eerie and he found himself lost in time for a moment wondering if Jo would be there to greet him with a pretty little smile. He shook his head to erase the depressing thoughts. "Well Sammy let's go in and see what's up." Dean suggested getting out of the Impala leaving Sam to stay or follow.   
  
Once inside Dean was stunned to see that it was a lot like the roadhouse. Hunters were everywhere, some cleaning their weapons, others comparing stories and battle scars. Once he got over his initial shock he looked around and didn't see her anywhere.   
  
"Did she happen to mention that the bar was frequented by hunters?" Sam quietly asked as he surveyed his surroundings.   
  
"No Sam she didn't. Probably would've eased your mind though huh?" Dean replied as he also looked around.   
  
"Yeah it would have a little." Sam replied with a smirk, feeling slightly better but still ill at ease with the situation.   
  
They found a booth to sit in and wait after a few minutes though Dean stood up. "What are you doing?" Sam asked looking at Dean questioningly.   
  
"Well I'm gonna go get us a couple of beers and ask around about Arya. Just sit here and keep an eye out for her. She's about 5'4, really long black hair, and blue eyes that look as if they've seen everything. Freaky shit." Dean remembered her piercing eyes quite vividly. They saw right through him, just thinking about it now gave him goose bumps.   
  
"Alright." Sam frowned at his description of her scary eyes. He leaned back in the booth so he could keep an eye on the door and be able to easily look around the bar.   
  
Dean came back about ten minutes later with the 2 beers he had promised and a pensive look on his face.  
  
 "Well?" Sam asked once he took a swallow of the beer.   
  
"She sounds completely normal, always on time for work even shows up early and always willing to help out others. As several described her very hot but can be ornery." Dean chuckled at that remembering the slight look of fear that had crossed the man's face at her name.   
  
"Well that's fine and dandy but still doesn't mean this isn't a trap." Same replied, nervously running a hand through his hair.   
  
"Come on Sammy. What demon in their right mind is going to pick a bar chock full of hunters to meet in?" Dean scoffed wanting to smack Sam upside the head.   
  
"I never said demon Dean. It could be anything." Sam replied shaking his head at Dean's nonchalance.  
  
 "Well we're about to find out because there she is." Dean replied look towards the door and seeing the girl from his dreams.</p>

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what everyone thinks. Been quite awhile since I've written but decided to get back into the swing of things everything I have is also posted on fanfiction. I'm also new to this site so I'm unsure how to get my chapters to appear properly


End file.
